Destined
by Gemma Maye47
Summary: The Academy's graduates are some of the most lethal trainers in the world. Aspiring to be yet another Academy champion, Oriana Cole sets out on a journey to conquer the Johto region but with every journey, there are obstacles. Obstacles that will force Oriana to choose between being a Champion or a hero, all while battling the dark temptations of her heart.
1. The Begining

**Hi! I'm Gemma Maye! I decided to try a Pokemon fanfic out so I based it off my favorite game which is Soul Silver. Naturally I'm going to throw some OCs in there cause that's what I do best. Enjoy!**

* * *

1

The Beginning

 **Oriana POV**

It's completely normal to stay up till midnight the night before your birthday? Right? I'm quite positive almost everyone counts down the minutes until they turn another year older, and I'm no exception. My journey starts in exactly… 4 minutes! I didn't work my ass off at the academy not to be excited about starting my Pokémon journey!

Oh the academy. Great memories from that place. I graduated three months ago but it seems like it's been forever. I can clearly remember my very first day… Talk about nerve racking!

* * *

" _Mom! Why do I have to go this academy? Why can't I start my journey now like every other normal ten year old?" Oriana whined to her mother just outside the academy gates. She had been situated in her dorm room and was awaiting the start of her first class._

" _Normal ten year olds shouldn't be running around an entire region by themselves Oriana. You know that's what your father and I decided ages ago." Oriana groaned in response. "Besides, look around. You're at Mt. Silver Pokémon Academy. The best trainers in the world started here." Her mother put a reassuring hand on Oriana's shoulder._

" _Name three!" Oriana huffed._

 _Her mother shrugged. "Cynthia, champion of the Sinnoh Region, Diantha, champion of the Kalos region, and Red."_

" _That's only two." Oriana argued. "Red's just a myth. Everyone knows that. A legend told to gullible children to inspire them to be the best."_

" _And who told you that?" Her mother questioned._

" _I told myself. We live in the Kanto region where he's from, and no one can tell me a thing about him. And you honestly can't expect me to believe he lives on top of Mt. Silver can you? He would die from harsh conditions! That's why the academy is at the base of the mountain. Duh."_

" _Okay Ms. sass queen! You're going to be late, and that's not appreciated here at this place. Call at least twice a week and good luck honey! Let me know which starter you pick!" She kissed Oriana on the cheek and went on her way, leaving Oriana to fend for herself._

 _She walked back inside the gates and turned to watch the beautiful iron doors close, sealing her into "Pokémon Boot Camp"_

 _She turned back to face the academy. It was the size of a college campus. Every building was constructed of black brick and the lawn was a vibrant green. There was a colossal Poke ball fountain in the center of campus. A huge cathedral like building stood tall with a bell tower on top. Off to the side was the indoor stadium for main events, and to the other end were the practice fields. Behind the school stood Mt. Silver, the mountain that separated the Kanto and Johto regions. The campus was breath taking but Oriana knew what this academy was really about._

 _A siren echoed through the campus speakers signaling the five-minute warning. Oriana took a deep breath._

" _Well, Pokémon 101 here I come."_

* * *

 **Oriana POV**

That was eight years ago. I still can't believe it's been that long. I check the clock to see what time it is. Midnight, yes! I stood up and did a mental squeal while jumping in a circle. I'm finally 18! In less than ten hours I'll bid Aureolin Town farewell and start my journey in the Johto region!

Where's Aureolin town you ask? Technically apart of the Kanto region in between routes 26 and 27, not to far from the academy actually. We're a small beach town with a population of 350, rarely do we get visitors. It's not much, but it's home.

In all my excitement, I almost didn't notice my phone buzzing. I check it to realize its Civil, Civ for short. My academy roommate and best friend would be calling me at exactly midnight to wish me a happy birthday. I answered immediately.

"Civ!"

"Happy Birthday bee-otch it's about time you turn 18! Ky and I have been waiting forever!" Ky, short for Kyan is the man who completes our trio of wonderfulness. The three of us have been best friends since day one. Civil and Kyan clearly like each other, but don't bring that up around them unless you feel like dying that day.

"Civ you've been waiting a month max!"

"Yeah yeah get some sleep! Ky and I will be there at 9am so we can start our journey together! Got it?" Did I mention Civ is the control freak in the group?

"Yes mom!" She laughed in response. "I'll see you soon! Love you!"

"I love you more! Happy Birthday!" The line disconnected. I sat on my bed smiling remembering the day I met Civil and Kyan.

* * *

 _Oriana walked into room 205 for her first class. The room was filled with at least 300 first year students, and this wasn't the only 101 class. Oriana scanned the room and finally found an empty seat. She took the opportunity and snagged it before anyone else could. She sat in between a boy and a girl. The girl had purple hair in a bob style with eyes the color of steel. Her skin was light in color and she smelt of vanilla. The boy had short black hair with hazel eyes. His skin was slightly darker than the girls, almost a nice tan glow. Oriana wondered if she should talk to them but decided against it._

" _Alright everyone! Class is now in session!" Every student's eyes were on the blue haired woman at the front of the room. "My name is Professor Drite, you will address me as such. Now, before we begin, turn to your neighbor, say hi." Murmuring was scattering all throughout the room with students getting to know each other._

" _Civil Van Bauer." Oriana turned to the girl._

" _What?" She questioned._

" _My name. Civil Van Bauer, Hoenn region." The girl extended a hand towards Oriana. She took it as she introduced herself._

" _Oriana Cole, Kanto." The girl smiled in response._

" _I'm Kyan Pierce, Sinnoh region." Both girls waved in response. "So, what region did you two pick for your starting region? I picked Johto. I've never been before so I thought it would be fun!"_

" _I picked Johto as well!"_

" _So did I!" Oriana chimed in. "I think it's so cool how we can pick what region we want to start out in and the academy plans our classes according to that."_

" _I know!" Civil added. "Although it's a tough decision because once we pick, that's it. We can't switch."_

" _Mainly because the starter Pokémon we'll receive in our 103 class is from the region we chose. In our case we'll all be in Johto 103." Kyan stated._

" _Crazy." Oriana said. "We train and study for eight years and then we actually go off into the world."_

" _There's a reason academy students are the most lethal trainers around. Almost all champion trainers have graduated from this place." Kyan went on. "95% of the time when someone from the academy isn't a champion, it's because of lack of motivation."_

" _You'd think they'd stay motivated considering in order to graduate you have to be the most dedicated around. The academy has a graduation rate of 15%!" Oriana stared at Civil in shock. "Most people drop from the pressure or they get kicked out cause their deemed not good enough by the administration. This school is the real deal. Eight years is almost to much for most people."_

" _Eight years in a tiny dorm room, I can barely contain my excitement!" Civil and Kyan laughed at Oriana remark. "Speaking of dorms, have you guys met your roommate? Her stuff was in the room but she was M.I.A."_

" _I haven't met mine." Civil said sadly._

" _I've met mine." Kyan looked grim. "His name is Talon, and he's loud. I'll leave it at that." The two girls laughed. "I'm in the Heatran dorm. What about you guys?"_

" _Uh… Cresselia I Believe."_

" _No way!" Civil said excitedly. "Me to! What floor?"_

" _Seven."_

" _Me to! Please be around room 709!" She pleaded._

" _Even better, I'm in room 709!" Civil's eyes sparkled. "Nice to meet ya roomie!"_

" _This is going to be such a good year!"_

" _Well ladies fingers crossed we have Johto 103 together later today! It would be nice to see some friendly faces!" Civil and Oriana smiled and crossed their fingers in response to Kyan._

" _Alright! Enough chit chat." The room silenced almost immediately as the professor spoke. "Notebooks out. We're going over the five status conditions and how to treat them. There will be a quiz next class meeting."_

" _Already?" Oriana whispered._

" _Welcome to the academy." Kyan whispered in response._

* * *

 **Oriana POV**

I kept smiling as the memory played over and over in my head. That day gifted with me with two amazing friends and my lifelong partner. Her name is Typhlosion. That's right. I'm starting my journey with a party of six, all at their final evolution stage. Another perk of attending the academy. I grabbed my six Poke balls and let them out in my room. I smiled as six Pokémon stood before me, looking determined and ready to fight. Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligatr, Pidgeot, Jolteon, and Umbreon.

"Well guys. Our journey starts in just a couple hours. Are you ready?" The six Pokémon cried out loudly. "Shhhh! You'll wake mom and dad!" The Pokémon immediately quieted down and stood at attention. "We've trained for this moment for years. No backing down now. I trust you all with my life. No matter what happens on our journey, I'm so proud of you all. But there's always a goal to strive for." The Pokémon smirked. "We're gonna be champions!" Determination fluttered through her team's eyes. Oriana smiled. "Okay, back in your balls. I need sleep. I'll see you soon!" They nodded and with a red glow enveloping them, they returned to their balls.

Okay. Time to sleep. Only a few more hours and I'll be one step closer to becoming a champion.

* * *

"AHHH!" Oriana woke to the sound of an air horn in her ear. She clutched at her chest from the near heart attack she had.

"It's 9AM! Kyan and I want to get going before we're dead!" Civil blew the air horn again causing Oriana to scream and cover her ears. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but it was an air horn, or a hydro pump from Vaporeon!" She smiled.

"I'm glad you chose the air horn." Oriana said groggily. She rubbed her head then got out of bed. "Help me pick an outfit. I'm only going to be wearing it the entire journey so it's gotta look good!" Oriana observed Civil's outfit. She wore a deep blue dress that stopped mid thigh. She had grey leggings underneath with black leather boots on. She had an aqua blue cropped jacket over the dress and a matching bow clipped to the side of her purple bob. Simple, yet cute.

Civil walked to the closet and took out a few items. "Put them on." She demanded. Oriana obeyed. She looked in the mirror. It was a black tank with white outline and straps, the straps crossed at the back. It was paired with white skinny jeans and black vans style shoes with red shoelaces. A red pea coat with black buttons went along with it, but it was stowed in her red bag for now.

"Looks great Civ!" She messed with her light brown hair. Most people would classify Oriana as a blonde her hair was so light, but Oriana refused to be a blonde. She let her bangs fall naturally and her waist length waves fell perfectly in synch all on their own.

"Put some mascara on those beautiful blue eyes and meet me downstairs!" Civil demanded. She exited the room.

"Control freak" Oriana muttered. She smiled and put on the minimal makeup, then raced downstairs.

* * *

"I'm just so excited for you three!" Oriana's mother exclaimed

"We both are!" Her father chimed in. Oriana was saying her goodbye's as she was getting ready to leave. "Now go straight down route 27 and surf over the little patch of water to New Bark town."

"Daddy I know." Oriana said. "I know Johto like the back of my hand. You know that!"

"I know but parent's worry." He blushed.

"No need to! The academy taught me well." She hugged her father and her mother one last time. Civil and Kyan hugged Mr. and Mrs. Cole as well before they exited Oriana's home. With one last final goodbye, Oriana, Civil and Kyan made way to New Bark town.

"So we need to go to Professor Elm's lab, and get our Pokedex? What for?" Civil asked.

"Pokémon 401 Civ. A Pokedex records what Pokémon we've seen and it's our trainer I.D" Kyan stated.

"Right! I knew that! I just want to get going to Violet city where I can take down Falkner!"

"Not before I do!" Oriana smugly said.

"You'll have to beat me first!"

"Ky, you say that like it's a challenge." Civil teased.

The three friends approached the waters edge. They looked straight ahead and could see New Bark.

"So should we surf together or take separate- what!?"

"Snooze you lose Ky!" Kyan looked forward to see Civil on Vaporeon's back and Oriana on Feraligatr. He was appalled they didn't wait for him.

"This is gonna be a long journey."

* * *

"So I'm sorry to trouble you three, but seeing as how you all have Pokémon, if you'll proceed to route 30, my friend Professor Oak is there. He will give you Your Pokedex. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Not a problem professor Elm." Professor Elm was a tall man with brown hair and half moon glasses. He honestly came across as a huge goofball. "We'll go right away!"

"Now I'm assuming you all have a Poke Gear correct?" He asked.

"Of course!" Civil smiled. "All academy graduates receive one upon graduation!"

"Perfect. Let's exchange numbers to better keep in touch!" The four of them happily exchanged numbers and the three trainers were sent on their way. They congregated at the front of the lab.

"So, competition to see who can make it there and back first?" Kyan suggested.

"1,2,3… GO!" Civil sped off without another word!

"Cheater!" Kyan raced after her.

* * *

 **Oriana POV**

I walked for what seemed like ages until I reached Cherrygrove city. Seeing as how my Pokémon were still in top shape I kept going, knowing exactly where route thirty was. According to the message Professor Elm sent us on our Poke Gear, the house Oak was at was the very corner of the route right before thirty-one. Easy. I've passed by that house dozens of times when dad takes me to the Pokeathalon.

I honestly hate walking so I sent out Jolteon. I got on her back and commanded her to go to the location. Jolteon ran at lightning speed, no pun intended, and we reached the house in almost no time at all. I returned Jolteon to her ball and knocked on the door. A short man with gray hair and a masculine jaw line answered the door.

"Professor Oak?" I questioned.

"Yes? Who might you be?"

"I'm Oriana Cole. Professor Elm sent me to retrieve a Pokedex from you?" He remained silent as he looked me over.

"Are you from the academy by any chance? You look a little old to be ten."

"Yes sir I am. Graduated top of my class!" His eyes widened.

"Impressive job! Well, come in, and I'll get you that Pokedex." I smiled as I walked into the house. "Please sit wherever." I took a seat on the sofa and waited a short minute for the professor to come back out. He returned with a red device in hand. "This is it! Whenever you encounter a Pokémon just point this device at it and it will receive the information. It also record how many Pokémon you capture. It's your trainer I.D as well so do take care of it."

I stood as he handed it to me. "I will professor! Thank you so much!" I shook his hand.

"Now if you have a Poke Gear I'll be happy to give you my information if you have any questions." I smiled and handed over my Poke Gear. He quickly programmed his information in. "Now if you're ever in Kanto please stop by my lab."

"I actually live in Kanto. I'm from Aureolin town. We've just never had a chance to get over to Pallet."

"Well you're always welcome." I smiled in response. "Best get on your way. Professor Elm will be waiting for you."

"Thank you professor Oak! I'll see you around!" He waved as I exited the door.

I walked for a short while until my Poke Gear rang. I looked at it to see it was professor Elm. I answered it immediately.

"Hello? Professor Elm?"

"Oriana! It's a disaster! I don't know what to do! Get back to the lab immediately!" He hung up. I wondered what it was about but I wasted no time. I brought out Jolteon again and sped off towards New Bark. We got to Cherrygrove and I put Jolteon back in her ball. New Bark was only a short walk from here.

I dashed through the town not paying attention to where I going. I was flying through, no problem at all until I collided with another trainer, who looked less than pleased to see me.

* * *

"I am so sorry!" Oriana apologized. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Clearly." The trainer spat. Oriana looked over to see a card lying next to her. She picked it up and saw the picture on the I.D was of the boy. It was his trainer card. She read the name.

"Silver?" His head snapped up at her. He had red hair down to his shoulders with light skin and red eyes to match. He wore a black and red type jacket with jeans and black shoes. He was actually quite attractive in Oriana's eyes.

"Give me my trainer card!" He snapped. He snatched it out of her hand and stood up. She stood up as well. "You weren't supposed to see my name!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are names a big secret or something? What does it matter?" She questioned.

"That's not for you to know."

"Okay? Well, I'm Oriana if it's any consolation." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I don't care who you are. You're nothing but an annoying girl who is in my way." She was slightly taken aback by his rudeness.

"You could be a little nicer you know!" She was getting irritated.

"Tell you what. Let's have a battle. You win I'll apologize. I win, you get out of my way and never talk to me again."

Oriana scoffed. "Please. A trainer like you stands no chance against me. I'm an academy graduate." She smiled proudly.

"So you're academy scum eh? I wouldn't advertise that. Everyone knows you guys pay to be good. You don't earn anything."

"That's not true at all! I was top of my class!" She was boiling with anger.

Silver smirked. "Well, looks like I encountered the richest bitch of them all." Oriana's jaw dropped. "I got places to be. See ya Oreo!" He walked away with a wave.

"It's Oriana!" She screamed.

He turned with a smirk. "Yeah… I'm gonna call you Oreo." He snickered and kept walking.

"The nerve of that guy!" She stomped her foot. She was muttering to herself as her Poke Gear rang. It was a message from professor Elm.

 **Lab! Now! Hurry! – Elm**

Oriana sighed and kept on towards New Bark, the memory of her encounter with Silver bothering her every step of the way.

* * *

 **Please review! All feedback is welcome! -GM**


	2. Violet City

2

Violet City

"This is terrible!" Professor Elm exclaimed. "Why would someone steal a Pokémon?"

"I mean if it's a Johto starter, I can think of a lot of reasons someone would steal it. They're not very common in the wild." Civil interjected.

"So you stole the Pokémon!" The cop at the scene of the crime pointed at Civil. The three friends gave the cop a dead look.

"You're not a very good cop are you?" Kyan asked. The cop just shrugged in response.

"All we know," Professor Elm started, "Is that it was a boy with red hair, wearing a black jacket."

"Silver." Oriana whispered. Everyone stared at her.

"Silver?" Professor Elm questioned.

"What's silver?" Civil chimed.

"Uh… It's um… a… pair of heels! I saw them at the mall the other day. I.. I was just thinking about them. Sorry." She gave a fake apologetic smile.

"Anyway, there's nothing we can do except let the authorities handle this. You kids should head out and challenge the gym leaders. Get it done soon if you want to enter the Pokémon league tournament. Remember the winner of the tournament gets the opportunity to face the elite four." The three trainers eyes beamed with determination at professor Elm's words. "If I'm not mistaken the league tournament is held at the academy stadium correct?"

"That's right Professor!" Kyan happily exclaimed. "Seventh and eighth years get to help work the tournament, the other years are required to attend to observe battle strategies."

Oriana remembered the first time she helped work the tournament. It was an absolute train wreck.

* * *

" _Okay, so two waters and a Pepsi?" The three spectators nodded in response. "Okay, I'll have that right up!" When Oriana was told she would help work the tournament she imagined being on the floor where the action is, not up in the private suites serving as a waitress. She headed to the kitchen to see Civil and Kyan looking just as miserable as she felt._

" _Word is the eighth years get the fun jobs." Civil said grimly._

" _Makes sense." Oriana said as she got her party's drinks. She filled them and placed them on her tray. "Duty calls." She made way back her party's suite to deliver the drinks. "Okay I have your drinks right her- AH!" Not knowing how it happened, Oriana had tripped and spilled the three drinks all over the owner of the suite. Oriana scurried to her feet to meet the yellow-brown eyes of the suite owner. His spiky carmine hair and black cape made him look highly intimidating._

" _I…I can't even begin to apologize sir! I am so sor-" He held up a hand and cut her off._

" _Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. I have other capes anyway miss…?" He looked at her, waiting for a response._

" _Oh, Oriana. Oriana Cole." She extended a hand and smiled._

" _Lance." He accepted her handshake, but her smile faded._

" _Lance?" He nodded. "Please tell me it's another Lance whose champion of the Indigo Plateau?"_

" _No ma'am. That would be me." He smirked at a wide-eyed Oriana._

" _Lance, sir, I never meant to disrespect you like this." He chuckled at her statement._

" _I told you, it's fine. It's not everyday a pretty girl spills soda on you!"_

 _Oriana turned beet red. She looked down avoiding eye contact. "You think I'm pretty?" She tried to giggle flirtatiously but instead she ended up snorting. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened as a result of her actions. Lance just smiled. "I'll get you all new drinks!" She wailed as she dashed out of the suite._

 _She ran back into the kitchen. Civil and Kyan were still there and froze when they saw her. "What happened to you?" Civil questioned._

" _Lance happened." Oriana replied in a monotone voice. She proceeded to tell her two best friends about the events that just occurred. "After that I ran away."_

 _Civil and Kyan burst out laughing. Oriana huffed at their response. 'At least he called me pretty,' she thought._

* * *

The three friends had exited the lab with intentions of making it to Violet City before nightfall. They had checked the town map on their Poke Gears and mapped out the fastest route. After this they separated once more, competing to see who could beat Falkner first. Oriana made way to Cherry Grove once more.

Oriana reached Cherry Grove in no time at all but breezed on through, as there was nothing for her there. She knew Civil and Kyan would be far ahead, and she fully intended to be the first out of the three to earn a gym badge. She powered on through, reaching the house where she met professor Oak.

She trudged on, growing tired as the sun started to set. Her hair was beginning to stick to her face from sweat, and she was in desperate need of a meal. She stared off into the distance, and she saw it. The gate leading into Violet City. She grinned widely before she sprinted towards it.

The gate was basically just a building to pass through before any city or route. There's a greeter there to inform you about the ahead conditions, and several trainers stop to rest though Oriana spared no time. She sprinted through to the other side, and entered Violet City. Lights began to twinkle as the sun began to set, and the city had an old-time feel to it. Oriana noticed the famous Sprout Tower off into the distance, making a mental note to check it out later.

She looked around trying to locate the gym. After searching for what felt like ages, she decided to ask a Violet native. She found a young girl about her age, and decided to ask.

"Excuse me?" Oriana asked in a small voice.

"Hmm?" The girl looked over her shoulder to see Oriana with a shy grin. She turned. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes. I was looking for the Violet City gym?" she forced a smile again.

The girl smirked and began to giggle. Oriana became confused, wondering what the girl was laughing about. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "Turn around miss." Oriana slowly turned and then she gaped. The huge structure she had been searching for had been right next to her. It was a large building with the words _Violet City Gym_ written in plain sight. Oriana felt like a complete idiot.

She turned back to the girl. "Thank you miss." She said with a blush.

"No problem. Good luck!" She waved and walked away.

Oriana turned again, shaking off the embarrassment, and focused on the task at hand. _I can do this,_ she thought. She confidently strode into the gym where she was greeting by a man in sunglasses.

"I'm here to challenge Faulkner." She stated.

"No."

Oriana was slightly taken aback. "Uh… yes. Pokémon league rules state you have to accept my challenge."

"Well, then it's a damn good thing I'm not Faulkner. Complete the training at sprout tower, and then you can challenge Faulkner. He's a lot more tough than trainers think. He wants nothing more than a good trainer to give him an unforgettable battle."

"Academy graduates always give a memorable battle!" She defended. The man simply smirked.

"The last one was quite forgettable. Obviously they didn't pay attention in 101." Oriana was stricken. She wondered if it had been Civil or Kyan. It couldn't be. They were on the same level as her. Maybe Faulkner wasn't as easy as people had claimed.

She exited the gym disappointingly, but tried to remain positive. _Where's Sprout tower again?_ Oriana wondered. She wandered around until she saw the huge structure looming over her. It looked like a traditional Japanese house, only three stories tall. She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

She walked up to the tower and read the sign out front. She was definitely in the right place, but just what did she have to do to be able to face Faulkner. She entered with confidence, unaware of what lies ahead.

She entered and noticed the tower was mostly wooden, with a large wooden pillar swaying in the middle. Oriana must have looked confused because an elderly lady approached her.

"Welcome miss." Oriana jumped at her voice. The woman looked apologetic. "Sorry dear. Welcome to Sprout Tower. The middle pillar is said to be a 100-foot Bellsprout, thus the name Sprout Tower. People are training above. Make it to the top; you may challenge this city's gym leader. That is all." The woman slowly walked away. Oriana was slightly uncomfortable but knew what needed to be done.

She made way to the staircase, and began to ascend up. When she reached floor two she was stopped by a young girl in a school uniform. "You! Battle me." Oriana just blankly stared at her before smirking.

"I'm good." She laughed. The schoolgirl's face started to turn red from anger.

"You have to accept my challenge! It's in the rules!"

"Actually, that's only a rule for gym leaders, not regular trainers." Oriana snapped. "It's not in my best interest to battle with you because it would be a huge waste of time, and I really just want to challenge Faulkner and be on my way. No offense, but a simple school-girl like you doesn't stand a chance against an academy graduate." The girl was gaping. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head to the top of the tower." She flipped her hair and kept walking, locating the next staircase.

Eventually she made it to the top. There was a lone man waiting for her there. He appeared to be sleeping but Oriana had a feeling he was meditating. She cleared her throat, and the man opened an eye. He smiled when he saw her. "Welcome challenger. Defeat me, you may challenge Faulkner."

"Seriously?" The man raised a brow at her tone. "I mean… uh… okay! Let's battle!" The man shook his head and sent out his only Pokémon, a Bellsprout. Oriana smirked. "Easy," She murmured. Alright!" She grabbed a Poke ball from her bag and tossed it. "Let's go Typhlosion!" The fire type creature emerged from the red light, and the flames on its back immediately lit.

The battle had begun. "Ladies first." The man stated.

"Flamethrower." She simply stated. Typhlosion roared, then released a heap of flames from its mouth. The man didn't have time to react. Bellsprout was engulfed in flames, and within seconds it had fainted. The match was over, Oriana the winner. Both trainers returned their Pokémon, and the man walked up to her and presented her with a TM.

"Take this to the gym, present it, and you will gain access to the gym leader." Oriana smiled. "You have a strong bond with your Pokémon. I can tell." Oriana nodded, feeling grateful for the comment. "You are a formidable opponent. You know this, but don't let your power go to your head. It could be your downfall." Oriana frowned at this statement, clearly offended. She wanted nothing more than to leave this tower.

"Thanks for the TM, and the advice," She started. "But, I think I'll be good." She was going to say something else, when faint snickering interrupted her. She turned to see Silver standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Such attitude Oreo. You should tone it down a little."

She huffed. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I just challenged this guy. Got myself access to the gym. I saw you coming up the stairs and thought I'd watch to see just how good you are. I'm not impressed." He snickered again.

"Yeah? Well it's going to be real impressive when I tell the police you're the one who stole that Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab!" She had her hands on her hips and wasn't backing down. The color in Silver's face had drained. He was pale, and you could see sweat forming on his forehead.

"You know about that?" He questioned.

"Yup." She said smugly.

His fear turned into a scowl and he proceeded towards her. He seized her wrist. "Ow! Let me go!" She demanded. He ignored her and quickly exited her out of the tower. They were outside almost immediately he had descended the stairs so fast. He continued to drag her like it was nothing. Resisting was only going to waste her energy. They stopped in front of small café, and he finally released her wrist. She rubbed it.

"What the hell was that for? And why are we here?" She was furious, needing to know why he took her here. He didn't look so happy either. Oriana suspected it had something to do with her knowing he stole the Pokémon, but she couldn't be sure, as he was now smirking.

"You should be flattered Oreo. I'm taking you to dinner."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Update! I'm Back!

Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's been over a year since I've updated so let me get y'all up to speed. I have just graduated college and have landed a job as a pre-school teacher. I am also in the middle of planning my wedding as I just got ENGAGED! Now that my life is on a consistent schedule and not a complete mess, I will be continuing writing both "Game of Reflection" in the Yu-Gi-Oh! category, and "Destined" in the Pokemon category. Thank you so much to the followers, favorites, reviews, and the people who have DM'd me wondering where I went! XD I cannot give a definite time for the new chapters as in the month of July I am moving into a new place. I will upload this message as a new chapter and then replace it when the chapter is finished so check back often or have your notifications on. I look forward to you all getting to continue reading on about Lindsey and Oriana's journeys! Much love, GM. 


End file.
